


The napkin

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Receptions, Weddings, high class wedding, penis napkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: boredom  + Dean Winchester = creativeness





	The napkin

**Author's Note:**

> based on the tumblr prompt " Is that a penis?" and the image of Jensen Ackles and the penis napkin was a great inspiration

Weddings sucked. The ceremonies always seemed to draw out, the vows bored the shit out of you, and every time you stepped into a church you felt like you'd burst into flames but when your friend begged you to go to her wedding you couldn't tell her no. The problem with agreeing to this was that you needed a date. Who the hell showed up at a wedding alone? So you did what only respectable girl would do. You asked one of your roommates to go with you. Sam turned you down, he was busy researching the monster of the week, but Dean eagerly accepted. Free food and booze. It was to good to pass up. 

 

After completely avoiding the ceremony, you and Dean showed up shortly before they were supposed to serve dinner. It was pick your own seats and the food was something you'd never eat.Dean wouldn't touch it either Who the hell ate caviar or Snails in sauce .This was like super high class food.  It was also a turn off that the only thing they had to drink free was champagne. Of course the beer wasn't even free. Who the hell didn't offer free beer? Wasn't that shit supposed to be cheap? Who offered free champagne but charged for beer? Better yet, why wasn't there an open bar? Those were always good.  After awhile of sitting there and twirling your thumbs you look up at Dean who was playing with one of the decorative napkins. 

 

"Dean Winchester," You whispered to the older hunter sitting next to you. **"Is that...a penis?"**

 

 

Dean gave you an innocent smile then set his penis napkin down on somebody else's plate. He was wondering how long it would take somebody to notice it. The only thing you could do was shake your head. Yeah maybe it was time to leave. Dean must be really bored if he was making penis napkins. Of course you didn't blame him. The reception was boring as shit and the friend who wanted you to come completely ignored you for everybody else. You don't even know why you agreed to come here. 

 

"Alright." You took a sip of the water sitting in front of you then eyed up one of the many bottles of unopened champagne in front of you. They weren't going to miss a bottle. After picking up the bottle, you pretended to read the label, then placed your coat on top of it. While wrapping your coat around it to protect it Dean gave you a grin. He didn't think you were that type of person. "Let's get out of here."

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"Anywhere but here." You responded to him as you stood up from the chair. 

 

It didn't take long to slip out of the venue, you went completely unnoticed, and once you climbed into the driver side of The Impala you let out a sigh of relief. 

 

"Burgers and fries?" Dean asked as he started up the engine. The familiar purr of Baby brought a smile to your lips. 

 

"Yes." You turn your head to give him a smile. "Then we're going back to the motel, popping the cork on this bottle and getting drunk."


End file.
